Zion III
Zion III '''is the grandson of Zion and son of Zion Jr. Zion III is 1/4 Saiyan, with the other 75% being Human. It is physically impossible for Zion III to reach his Max power level as it grows continuously at the rate of centuries of training. He was married to Kuzana on 1086 and they have a son Zion IV, Zion is a former role-play character of XxGodZerxesxX. Zion is remembered and worshipped as the bringer of modern saiyan life in year 1500. Personality Zion is a wise Saiyan warrior, he never enters a fight without taking cautions. He uses strategic, and analystic techniques in battle. Zion is a loving parent, and husband, and often blames himself for the death of his son. History Zion III's Adventures Sphere of Elusk'nava On 11 May 1118, Earth and the Great Empire was celebrating Emperor KJ's birthday (which was actually a day later). KJ was in Supreme City watching the parade and clapping. Everyone else was there as well, and he talked to them about meeting at the ePalace. The 2 scrolls retrieved were finally translated after 4 months. He read them, revealing information about the previous System leader, Axaloi, who died as a mortal and ascended to becoming the King God of the Pantheon (as all System leaders do) centuries ago, died as a God. It revealed that Ninthalor, son of Axaloi and father of the 4 Princes, was the heir to the throne and had a master plan to absorb all the Gods including Elyus, and become the existential Super God. The scrolls also revealed information of a massive metaphysical super condensed magic ball of supesu named "Elusk'nava" being held in an ancient Eldrayic sanctuary named Da'Nith, in the East Quadrant. That was also the burial place of Axaloi. They revealed the System had plans to tear apart all 12 universal boundaries and make them all 1 superuniverse, so they could easier conquer it. It also revealed that Axaloi was going to rise from the dead and merge with the Elusk'nava to make it more powerful. They decided to head to Planet Da'Nith and find out what was going on. Kuzey, Leogian, Domon, Zion III, Ryuge, Pierce, and Decaun all left for Da'Nith. It was in the East Quadrant, which was full System territory, so they'd have to lay low. They crossed the border and found the planet, which was gray. They landed. It was barren and abandon. They searched it and found a temple area with a magical door. Decaun helped take it down and they entered. KJ showed up just then because he wanted to see the ancient knowledge. Everyone got into the temple. They searched around the huge place. Kuzey got sucked into a vent and washed up on the other side of the temple, and went to look for the sanctuary on his own. The others split up to do so. Zion III came across a skeleton stuck in a moose's corpse. He revived them and the man said he was a treasure hunter who died in the moose and had a map to find the sanctuary. He let him out but the man ran off and was killed by a trap. Zion III got the map, and now him, KJ, Ryuge, Pierce, Leo, and Domon headed where it said the sanctuary was. They found a casket titled "Axaloi" but it was empty. There was a door behind it they headed into. Meanwhile Kuzey and Decaun are on the other side of the temple following a robed floating skeleton who went through a door they can't get past. Decaun used a spell to get past the door. Upon entering, they noticed a massive blue glowing bright ball of energy and magic. However, there was a thick barrier ward blocking them from getting to it. They saw the robed skeleton float around it, and absorb himself into it. The ball roars and exerted tons of energy. KJ and the others came across a stone door with a magic rune on it. He used magic to explode and enter into it. They saw Decaun and the others on the opposite end of the room, with the giant shining ball of magic separating them. They were also blocked by a ward. The entire temple led to the room. KJ recognized it as the Elusk'nava. Suddenly it started speaking and everyone was froze, with a whispery voice. "Your efforts are in vain. It as already begun. You wish to avoid what you are not yet aware of. Events now spiral quickly to the inevitable center. You seek knowledge. You will not find it. The Eldreyn, Ninthalor came seeking knowledge as well. Power. Power to take control of the universe to his will. Your paths will soon cross with his. No, prepare to face the shining. The cleansing." Suddenly that barriers went down, and everyone was attacked by rapidly spawning black shadow Sanctuary Guardians. Ryuge, Zion, Pierce, Melusines and Kuzey fought them off. Leogian and KJ noticed System Guards watching from behind the exits, which were blocked by insurpassable barriers. They tried to take the barriers down. Meanwhile, the Elusk'nava roared and hissed. It grew larger. It became extremely bright and hindered everyone's visions. Its radiation sapped power from everyone and bypassed all defenses. Meanwhile, David was helping it and fighting everyone. Pierce became engulfed in strands that tried to pull everyone in like a magnet. The Guardians beat him mercilessly along with Kuzey. He kept fighting them off, and his youth was drained quickly until he was an old man. Everyone kept trying to save him, until...Ulysses showed up! He fought off the Guardians and David. However, Pierce's lifeforce was drained, and he was absorbed into the Elusk'nava and killed.. Everyone continued to fight it, and Kuzey was held down and beaten mercilessly by Guardians. Everyone was tired and drained of energy. Suddenly, the Elusk'nava exploded and destroyed the entire temple and left a 5 mile-deep crater in the planet. Everyone luckily survived and were next to the crater, worn out. KJ had Kuzey on his back, healing him. David was still ready to fight. Everyone rushed in, though weakened, and fought him. KJ returned to Earth with Kuzey. It remains unknown the whereabouts of the Elusk'nava.. Visiting Uzbek A week after what occurred on Da'Nith, on 18 May, KJ was still at Kuz Manor tending to Kuzey's wounds. He called for Domon and Zion III, to travel with him to Planet Uzbek to personally establish relations, as well as find a cure from an alchemist for the Soul Virus. Domon declined as his wife was in the hospital. Zion III and KJ flew off to Planet Uzbek. The planet was large and brown. The Uzbekian people were short dark elves who were very religious and hobbit-like. They lived in large tree villages and had light festivals. KJ spoke fluent Uzbekian, and ate kabobs. Zion used Clairvoyance to lead to the village leader. KJ went to him atop a giant tree and spoke of the ancient Eldreyn and Uzbekian ties, how they used to be 1 race who split up. Now the Eldreyn want to be 1 again to gain their full power. They then went over to the alchemist, Toka Nofa, and retrieved a small potion that could heal 7 people and take a few months to come into effect. They then left the planet to cure the others. Night of Tears Elite GUAOF forces were sent to protect Planet Uzbek, due to them being a weak religious people, and not having a formal army. On the night of 11 November 1118, the planet was mass-invaded by a System armada. They had special ships filled with chamber cells specifically made for kidnapping. The GUAOF forces held them off for quite a while, managing to push them back. However, through strategic planning, System forces managed to come from the back side and fire beams into the planet. Ships landed within the mountains and villages of the Uzbeks, and soldiers sacked villages and violently forced the Uzbeks down. It was raining that night. The Uzbeks were put into large pits naked, and violently raped and tortured by Eldreyn guards and Justiciars. Others were kidnapped and led into ships in chains. Those who rebelled were executed, including leaders. Due to bad planning, GUAOF backup forces arrived too late. This event became known as the '''Night of Tears. For the next few months, there would be very little System activity or war activity. This was primarily due to the Eldreyn being busy force-breeding and waiting out pregnancies to fulfill their wish of reuniting the 2 races. Not only that, they also absorbed the Uzbek's souls to gain power. Upon their return, they would be much stronger. Destruction of the Daar Galaxy (1119) 12/20/15 (some) Great Battle of Chanin Not done in RP Hack of the Basilica - Meet Ninthalor 12/20/15 Ninthalor Duur Subtle, short, somewhat daring and strange, Ninthalor Duur was the Master Emperor of the Universal Supersystem--leader of the System. The true face behind everything. The war. The violence. Though his debut to the Lookout Crew was shortlived, it was enough to tell he would be an extreme threat later on. It was difficult to estimate his power just by looking. Or anything about him. He looked at the Lookout Crew with a very dark, sharp, daring eye, that just said "come at me". He would later become a much greater threat.. The Hall of Justice - Midpoint (1120) Domon, Bisani, Ryuge, Melusines, Sora, and Gozed all made their appearances at the ePalace on May 8th 1120, 80th anniversary of the Lookout Crew, to begin planning for their next move. First off,' KJ officially announced he was resigning as King of Earth', due to no longer being able to handle the pressures of both Emperor and King, due to his increasing age and war stress. His successor would be the newly-establshed President of Earth, the office of King dropping after 1,800 years. There would be an election held later that year of who would become President. He announced it on TV to Earth later that day, inciting much sadness and sorrow amongst his people. Secondly, they began planning for the Invasion of Edenia. Edenia had attacked them earlier in the war but they were too busy with other things to get back at them. Bisani stated the SSS would launch the first assault, and for no GUAOF forces to do it until they did. Suddenly, Sora walked in on the meeting. He said he no longer aligned himself with the System, as they betrayed him, and wanted to rejoin the GUAOF. Everyone was critical, but KJ, with better judgment, chose to let him stay and help them. But he would have to face punishment afterwards. Sora said he would help with the Edenian invasion plans. It was set for July 8th, 2 months from then. It concluded. Evil Rejoices - The Missile is Launched 12/22/15 Multiversal Superlockdown - One Universe With the missile tearing through all universal barriers and releasing Egnifioxide into them, the System established a multiversal presence and thus implemented the multiversal supergrid, with the same capabilities as the original universal one. Also the war was extremely (12x) larger now. Due to the barriers being permanently torn between universes, they would now begin slowly evolving and merging into 1 superuniverse. This would allow the System to take control much easier, without the useless barriers between them. They are 'one world..an Eldreyn world'. Ninthalor's 'Super Form' Before the Supermissile was launched, Ninthalor magically transformed into what he calls, his 'Super' form. Though he was hardly seen in his normal Eldreyn form so its hard to say much differences, it was clear this was far more powerful. In this form, Ninthalor was tall and looked like a male Human, a muscular build, with long hair and a long goatee. He wore massive royal robes. Invasion of Edenia Part I 12/23/15 With that, the Invasion of Edenia failed. GUAOF forces however were sidetracked and left instead of going back for more. Great Battle of Korn 3 days after the failed Invasion, a massive Eldreyn-Edenian regiment launched a full-scale invasion on defenses outside the Milky Way after successfully tearing through to get there. Massive GUAOF defenses fought make making use of the Terracus, which used a new special type of energy-nuclear energy to craft hyper-condensed cannon bombs, which would seek into cracks on System ships and melt their defenses. However System had some new tricks of their own. The battle lasted for 2 days and ended in a ceasefire. GUAOF = 297,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 System = 276,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 First Earth Presidential Election On 6 November 1120, the very first election was held of who would become the first President of Earth. Zion was running for office, though had a weak campaign, as he had no formal political education and most people had forgotten he existed up that point. However, the most popular opponent, was the extremely popular Governor Mordecai Torrin. He was also preferred by KJ. In a tight election, Mordecai won the title of first president, and would be inaugurated at the ePalace on January 20th 1121. Year of War (1121) With the war at its greatest zenith of chaos, violence, and tension, the gravity was beginning to weigh down on the Lookout Crew. Age 1121 and 22 were full of war and massive bloody genocides and battles. Such a one was the Battle at Ton-Hok, or Military Junta of Sassiuex. The crew trained hard this year, especially now knowing who the leader of the System was. Realm of the Aetherium - Dawnfang (1122) 12/28/15 Battle of Moiverre (1123) System forces invaded the GUAOF colony of Moiverre, Sector 8, on 10 August 1123. Moiverre was very unoccupied territory and would make good use as a fueling ground. However, they planned badly, as elite GUAOF forces were stationed there temporarily at the time. Relying on quick strategy, the System planned around it, sending their power into floating cells that fired beams at GUAOF ships. The elite mage forces rushed in and worked together in the hundreds to deflect the beams back at the ships. Suddenly, the System ships merged together a massive magic beam that would decimate and ensure their victory. Just then, Domon rushed in with Dawnfang, deflecting the beam back at them, backfiring on them. The remaining ships fled. GUAOF = 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 System = 24,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Most of 1123 and early 1124 were spent domnating and conquering System sectors, making use of Dawnfang. Domon trained hard with Dawnfang to master it and its potential abilities. By February 1124, GUAOF had turned the tides in their favor. Earth Anti-Immigration Bill Since the war began, Earth was a mass safehouse for billions of universal refugees forced to leave home. This was tolerated for 10 years. Earth's population, originally 8 billion, was now 27 billion. Every city on Earth had massive ghettos and slums outside, crime was rampant, and disease was beginning to spread. Overpopulation and overcrowding were large problems. Most of these slums were virtually ungoverned, as well as conflicting cultures and religions from different people didn't mix, causing violence. President Mordecai signed into law the Earth Anti-Immigration Bill, which banned anymore immigration to the planet, as it couldn't handle it. The foreigners settled elsewhere. First Invasion of the East Quadrant - The Quantum Network (1124) 12/28/15 David Vafer: The Supreme Battle 12/29/15 Domon's encounter with Varvi - Soul co-ownership After the battle, everyone was returned to Earth on a beach. Domon was ready to go see Ultima and his children (Xeraph and Mikino) again, but suddenly an invisible force began beating him mercilessly and held him down. He could not control it at all. An insane voice kept laughing, tell him "you're mine". Ultima ran to save him. Suddenly Domon was teleported to a rogue System planet on a ritual circle, surrounded by black-hooded men with knives. The invisible force manifested itself, into Prince Varvi. Varvi's true form revealed, a skeleton in black robes. He stared into Domon's eyes as Ultima tried to save him. A swarm of 3,000 flies and nats stormed from Varvi's mouth to Domon's. Domon was paralyzed and could do nothing. The hooded men rubbed the knives along his body, making small cuts. Suddenly, Domon woke up in his house, not remembering anything. Varvi had successfully took half-control of Domon's soul, but he didn't know it..yet.. The Hokai Begins (1125) The Great Hokai finally arrived into universe 7 on 5 January 1125. It was extremely bright, yet dim, and etched across the space sky like a paintbrush, for everyone to see. Many around the universe had their telescopes out to see it, including KJ and Kuzey atop a hill at the Earth Observatory. Sora, Asura, Leogian, Mars, Kyunameii, and Zion were there observing as well and asking questions. The Hokai was sent by Elyus every 50 billion years to signal a multiversal retcon is coming in 8 months. However it gave Eldreyn ultimate power, so they had to stop the System before then. KJ then brought up the next and final GUAOF Hall of Justice. He said the council had proposed and voted on drafting a new constitution of the universe, one that would craft a brand new system and network of trade, politics, money, immigration, and how things work. It would officially declare independence from the Supersystem. Zion, Kyunameii, and KJ agreed to spend the next 7 months drafting it, while GUAOF forces hit the System hard. The Second Hall of Justice - Constitutional Congress of Independence 20 August 1125. Trillions across the universe watched on media, radios, and TVs as the great GUAOF Constitutional Congress was held at the Earth Congress Hall. Millions were in attendance, making it one of the most publicized events in history. Kyunameii held the master Constitution that was finally finished, as a scroll. KJ gave a speech and then told Kyu to lay the Constitution of a New Universe on a long wooden table in the center of the room. Hundreds of universal leader, even including enemies to Earth (outside the war), went up to sign the document. KJ and The Lookout Crew did as well. "Shall this document serve the universal people well and craft a new unbreakable System that should last eons of generations" Independence was officially declared from the System. After the document was signed, planning for the final and hardest GUAOF move was made. It was established that a massive superinvasion would gather and strike the Capitol Sector of the East Quadrant on 5 September. Callum Hawthorne immediately left to lead regiments. They were now ready. Constitution of the New Universe The Constitution of the New Universe, or the Constitution of Universal Independence, is among the most important documents ever drafted in written history. It was 20 pages long, explaining in-detail, a brand new entire network of trade, socioeconomics, military, health, and other systems that would make up the new sociouniversal system. One that would unite all people from all quadrants. With the signing of this, the Lookout Crew officially became legends in universal history. The document would last for thousands of years, as the new system was meant to. The Ultimate Finale - Lookout Crew vs. Ninthalor Duur 12/29-30/15 The final showdown between the Lookout Crew and System Master Emperor Ninthalor came to be on 5 September 1125. The Hokai was in full effect granting Eldreyn ultimate power and bringing in the multiversal retcon. GUAOF forces were also preparing for the final superinvasion of the System Capitol. KJ and Kuzey were called to the ePalace after Kuzek and GUAOF mages reported a breach in Other World. The entire crew (Avallac'h, Domon, Mars, KJ, Kuzey, Kuzek, Ulysses, Ian, Nikad, Kyunameii, the SSS, Hikari, Ryuge, Sora, Zion, Melusines, Gozed) gathered and went to OW, where they discovered it dark and torn apart. They went to the God Realm after a massive rip tore open, and began sucking in Gods to permanent death by the thousands. Their power was being absorbed into Ninthalor, who was ascending to Super God. Everything, all of existence, was collapsing and tearing apart all at once. Overwhelmed, the Lookout Crew ran out of ideas. Elyus was no help, as Ninthalor technically was all the Gods himself, so he did nothing. Ninthalor began taking control of the universe, and Kochaku was released to wreck havoc. Kuzek tried to call upon ancient texts and Elyus for wisdom but it failed. The crew, completely overpowered and worried at this point, had little other options. Planning to go face Ninthalor and likely die, suddenly, Elyus appeared as a white ball and told them there was a 50/50 chance, that if the entire crew committed suicide and brought the multiverse with them, the multiverse would reupload into a brand new retconned multiverse, and Ninthalor would be defeatable. The other chance was existence would be permanently destroyed and cease to exist. The Lookout Crew took the chance. Kuro and all past Crew members appeared just then. Hundreds of warriors. They said their final words, before the great warriors used their ultimate powers onto themselves, and exploded in an act of legacy, bringing and destroying all of existence. Darkness. Silence. .... Images began appearing of space, planets, and the multiverse. Suddenly, like pixels, a brand new multiverse began reuploading, by mere chance. Everything within it was the same as before, but the verse itself was new. It was divided into 12 again. The Lookout Crew appeared in the center of it all. They welcomed each other back. Elyus then suddenly appeared back in a glowing ball of light, and said that he used his divine Alpha God powers to make the Lookout Crew un-effected by the retcon, so they are as powerful as before. They thanked him. He then said Ninthalor was now weakened and able to be defeated, waiting in the Realm of Oblivion for them to face him. He teleported them there and wished them good luck. The crew now were ready for the ultimate final battle. The show down begins. Oblivion was a red realm of infinite lava, with mountains and Earth-sized rocks floating everywhere. A massive royal System warship came out from behind one, with Ninthalor in royal robes riding on the tail end. He jumped off, ripping off his robes into fighting gear, and bursted towards them rushing them into battle. Immediately the Lookout Crew got in fighting position. KJ formed an Owari Star to charge throughout the battle to use later. Domon made use of Dawnfang. Zion, Kuro, Leo (who used David as a magic familiar), Mars, Ian, and the entire SSS charged to full power. Tocal appeared. For the first time in several decades, the entire crew were back together for their final fight. Ninthalor easily evaded and outdid every attack thrown at him. He effortlessly took everyone down and smiled the entire fight. Ulysses continuously crushed Silver Onslaughts down onto him, while Avallac'h went to Omniversum Dicium state (full). Nacule used Proximity Shift while Decaun used his most skilled magical attacks, though they were all worn out quickly. Ian made use of Ea on Ninthalor, who used his own arm as a weapon, activating Stoneflesh. Though everyone managed to gain a hold on him, he broke out of it like glass. Ninthalor pummeled Ian and attempted to drain his Divine energy from his body, by placing seals. Everyone tried to stop him, but it was too late. Ian, worn out, fell to his knees. Ninthalor sapped all the Divine energy from him, and Ian said his last words before dying in the arms of his friends. "At least when I die, the Lookout Crew can be called such.." Ninthalor continued to evade most techniques thrown at him but showed signs of slowing down. It was outstanding for him to last this long however. He powered up, releasing massive waves of force to regain his energy. He escaped into Everspace, running along halls to other grid areas, to teleport and get away to gain power. The fight became so extreme, a tear ripped into the universe, and the fight entered there. Ninthalor hopped several thousand planets in mere instants, and fought the entire crew all at once by himself at instantaneous speeds. Kuzey continued to use his most powerful magic and run in on him using sneak attacks. Ninthalor soon stopped on the top of a giant cliff, and laughed--however Kuzey ran in on him, shattering his defenses, and grabbed onto him like a giant hug. "I must do this..to not only destroy Ninthalor, but release Kyuseishu from within me, to prevent Kochaku from ever being a threat again. I always wanted to be known for something in my life..to achieve something..and this is it!!!!" The crew tried to stop him but it was too late. Kuzey commited suicide and exploded himself, releasing extremely massive tons of force that blew Ninthalor to absolute pieces. Everyone thought he was finally gone. But that was too good to be true. A bright orb began forming and shining extremely bright. They knew he was back, and this time 10x more powerful than before. Outmatched, even the entire crew, there was one other option--Multiple Fusion. Like used on Kochaku years before. The crew agreed to it in seconds before the ball formed into the shape of a man, manifesting back into the 8 foot tall beast Ninthalor. They performed the fusion, and merged into a single being--Savior of the Omniverse (after much arguing over the name). A massive glowing white being, and the most powerful being in all of existential history, Ninthalor smirked, and rushed in confidently. Exchanging blows with SoO, he proved to be nearly on par. However it was clear who was more powerful. Moving at speeds beyond all comprehension, even planck time, Ninthalor and SoO fought in a final showdown, each strike causing a rupture and earthquakes across the universe. Ninthalor, outmatched, quicky teleported to the System capital in the East Quadrant. He was sweaty and getting beat up. Soldiers were confused at him. He ran downstairs inside of the Capitol Palace, and opened a seal into a secret room, where he ingested several small glowing magic gems that gave him ultimate power to achieve his True Form. SoO instantly was at the palace, ripping it off the ground and launching it into space. Ninthalor jumped from the basement, attempting to run to the center of the System capital. SoO appeared in front of him. Ninthalor began transforming into a massive, beast elf creature that rivalled in power to SoO. "I am Ninthalor, superior to all others. I am the Masterking. Meant to rule all. I am GOD." SoO merged the entire Lookout Crew's most powerful attacks together into 1 massive beam and fired at Ninthalor. He smashed his hands into it, the power so immense it screamed and vibrated through the entire multiverse. David tried to tear away Ninthalor's body by firing several thousand Lances of Longinus into him. It soon worked. Ninthalor escaped into his own mind, Everspace, which was slowly being torn away and destroyed. He quickly ran into a small room but SoO ripped into Everspace. Ninthalor was now standing on the only ground left as it was being torn away to infinite oblivion. He made his final remarks, as on the outside, SoO tore through and ripped Ninthalor completely apart, to ash, warping them to permanent, infinite nothingness once and for all, taking the entire System capital planets with him and obliberating the entire System. All battles and wars all over the universe immediately halted as they could see the light emanating from the battle. SoO then defused, everyone returned to their homes to regain their strength and power. After Ninthalor was defeated, Prince Varvi escaped the QN in his weak mortal body, fearing his own life in the hands of the LCrew. He tried to escape into Everspace, where he consumed a magic poison, that killed him within seconds. He fell to the ground in front of a fountain. The next day, the Universal Revolution, was officially declared over. What remained of the System surrendered to GUAOF, which dissipated that same day. Along with K.I.N.G.. Edenia mourned over Ian Cipher, their great leader's loss, as his funeral was held. The Cipher Clan felt great sorrow. Kuzey had an empty coffin buried on a hill near Kuz Manor, with trophies and Bruce Lee things as the Kuz Clan mourned. The crew's power was now mostly back and they reunited on the Lookout for a final reunion. KJ had planned and announced a massive Post-War Ceremony on the Lookout that millions would be attending. Most of them said they'd be there. Later, everything was set up. KJ gave the official post-war speech. Callum Hawthorne was there, in a suit, as was everyone else. Following KJ's speech, guest host John Lennon came onstage, and played Imagine to an entire universe audience. The Lookout Crew shook hands and said goodbye to each other, as they were to go their separate ways. The gods said they would be spending most of their time in the God Realm for the rest of eternity. KJ said there was much more work to be done in restoring the universe, and the battle wasn't over. The Lookout Crew then officially split up on the Lookout, where it was formed, after 85 years. Their legacy and acts of heroism as protectors of existence would never be forgotten, and be permanently traced into universal history. End. Aftereffects As a result of the revolution, hundreds of trillions suffered and went through tragedy, pain, poverty, depression, political turmoil, and were left with the question of who they are. Their dignity was gone. The direct revolution cleanup effort lasted 5-20 years, but its true effects were mostly permanent. Culture and history was changed forever. There are many indepth analyses of the revolution. It had profound, enormous effects on the multiverse. Cultural, religious, diplomatic, social, economic turmoil was rampant as people questioned themselves and their identity. Affereffects of the war are numerous and lasted for millennia. However, due to it, the universe learned from its mistakes and bettered itself. Emperor Kuzon Jr. was traumatized and psychologically damaged, and underwent excessive stress and sleep deprivation, leading to his eventual death 20 years to the day after it ended. Five years after the war ended, he underwent the Universal Restoration Tour (1130-32) to conclude the major cleanup effort. Following the Supersystem's defeat and the Duur's end, the universe was left without an organized system and was in ruins, economically and diplomatically. It was evident there was a need for better cooperation and diplomacy throughout the universe. The winner of the war, GUAOF, had kept the universe unified and working together to rebuild until they created and implemented a new system. Emperor Kuzon Jr. and millions of other powerful leaders worked for years on a new, democratic, liberal-based system that could not be corrupted, and would be ran on a council, not a dynasty. It would create a 'universal economy'. On 25 June 1128, Universal International was officially ratified, created, and launched across the universe. It was met with much acclaim and support. In 1180, a massive galaxial shift, due to magic and physics, created the Kadan'ii Ruins. After KJ's death, his message of togetherness and teamwork went away as the universe became a post-war playground for evil empires that were regrowing and taking advantage of the weak. One such empire was Kastair United, which fell in 1500, leading to the [[War of Unification|'War of Unification']], also known as the Second Revolution, or Continuation. It is considered the sequel to the war, cleaning up what was left. Later Life & Death After the war, Zion went on to live his life with Kuzana, being a sage and bringer of peace though his elderly life. He is remember and worshipped by many modern Saiyans around the universe, and is known as the creator of modern life for Saiyans, taking his own life in Age 1156 as his dear wife passed into the other side. Abilities, Powers, Weapons & Techniques Rejī - Zion's Sword Reji is able to easily cut almost anything simply by making physical contact with the object, or being. Zion, who has a mastery proficiency with weapons is able to use this power with ease. Reji can combine Dimension Shifting to shift the "cutter/edge" from the originating third dimension to the fourth (or some other) and back akin to a saw movement, and at the same time passing the blade through the target, such an effect causes the Zion to "delay one's existence from the dimension". The blade phases through the target while in a higher dimension, and then because no two things can exist in the same place at the same time in the same dimension, this causes the targeted object to be destroyed by the blade without any resistance; in short, the technique delays one's existence from the dimension to pass through and destroy physical objects for some time. At more advanced levels, Reji can project a tear in dimensional space for long-distance attacks, which creates a wave that distorts the dimensional barriers. Anything caught in the tear will be bifurcated, and the "blade" cannot be blocked nor deflected by conventional means due to its nature. The sharpness of this dimensional energy blade is so sharp, that a simple glance can cause aggravating cuts. Zion can also use Reji to use dimensional shifting from the technique to affect the dimensional walls that separate the spaces of the alternate worlds (multiverses), creating tears to link these worlds. The main difference between the power of Universal Differences and Spatial Slicing is the style of execution and method of inflicting damage. While Spatial Slicing is removing or displacing a sliver of space and the matter occupying in it, Dimensional Slicing (at rudimentary levels) requires the user to shift through the dimensions back and forth (akin to a saw) while physically passing the cutter through the target to destroy matter. However, at higher levels, Dimensional Slicing creates displacing rifts in the dimensional space, which is similar to how Spatial Slicing operates, thus making Dimensional Slicing something of a rudimentary move. While Dimensional Slicing allows Zion to attack the dimension of time, it can also attack at omnipresent levels, meaning it is superior to Space-Time Slicing in such regard. As, Space-Time Slicing does not allow for extra-dimensional attacks, as it only restricts up to the fourth dimension. Reji can create, manipulate and shape force in all its forms, whether Physical, Transcendent, Natural, Spiritual, Mental, etc, all the Absolute Forces the make up the flow and nature of reality. It can turn a tornado into a gentle breeze, bring a raging tsunami to a halt or annihilate an continent simply by tapping the tip of the sword into the earth, provided Zion understands the natural forces required for continental destruction. Reji can bring all supernatural powers and activity in the area to a complete standstill by denying them all the force they rely upon to function. Reji can burn anything, even if they are normally non-flammable, incorporeal or even conceptual entities, such as time. It can raise the temperature to absolute levels, generating scientifically unexplainable levels of particle energies; due to burning at such otherwise impossible levels, complete annihilation of object at subatomic levels occur. Fireproof Skin provides no defense against this ability and extinguishing it is difficult, if not impossible. Reji can freeze anything, from tangible targets, to intangible energy such as fire, or concepts such as time. It can drop the temperature to absolute zero, which is impossible by natural means, causing quantum effects; due to freezing at such otherwise impossible levels, breakdowns at atomic levels and superconductivity occur. Cold Immunity provides no defense against this ability and thawing of ice is more difficult, if not impossible. Reji can bypass/negate the Intangibility or fluid-like nature of beings caused by abilities such as Ethereal embodiment to deal damage to them. This allows Reji to harm beings with a fluid-like, gas-like, or any other malleable form that allows them to be unharmed by conventional physical attacks. This bypass can also be transferred/imbued into objects such as weapons to assist Zion in combat. Reji is able to bypass an opponent's defenses and do equal damage no matter how strong, durable, magically-enhanced or seemingly impenetrable the defense is. 100% Muscle Usage Zion has the ability to use 100% of his body muscle when in his Super Form turning his body into a super enhanced physical presence similar to Broly's. Supernaturally Dense Tissue Zion's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, and more are extremely dense. Zion's tissue is strong enough to withstand the strongest pressure, and blows. Zion is able to avoid being moved with extraordinary forces by allowing them to maintain a presence pushing against his body as he continues to move on until the force disperses or is allowed to push him, or alternatively "slide off his body". Absolute Condition Zion has supreme mental and physical condition. His strength, speed, durability, and intellect are vastly superior to that of all other members of his skill level, even those with Supernatural Condition. All of his abilities if applicable are completely at an Absolute level. Omni-Senses Zion is able to have all senses enhanced to universal scale able to see, smell, hear and otherwise sense everything around the universe and beyond. Usage of Absolute Attack Zion can create/use attacks that cannot be blocked, reduced, negated or deflected by any means, defenses, armor and immunity. This ability is not dependent on physical factors like strength, but is instead based on the properties of the attack. Usage of Absolute Defense With the usage of his most powerful shield, Zion possesses defense that cannot be breached by any attack, giving them protection from all attacks, regardless of types, magnitude and directions. Semi-Chronolock Zion is not completely Chronolocked, however he is to an extent for as stopping time and changing reality does not have an effect on him. Protogenoi Physiology After going on his quest to defeat, and destroy the Protogenoi, he dethroned and replaced them as a result. The protogenoi were the first entities or beings that come into existence, they form the very fabric of the universe and as such are nigh-immortal. Despite being some of the first beings, they were somehow manipulated and controlled by Zion into allowing him to inherit their powers, where he then defeated them with their own power. Ethereal Physiology Zion can transform his body completely into pure "Ether", a substance that pervades all Universal Space. This material is found in "The Plane of Ethereal substances" Enlightenment Zion has reached enlightenment, allowing him to understand the meaning of everything by communicating with or understanding the mind of God, Universal Consciousness or similar source, profound spiritual understanding and/or a fundamentally changed consciousness whereby everything is perceived as a unity. This power is capable of awaking him, both spiritually and mentally. Absolute Will(description) Absolute will is almost unlimited in its scope. Anything that exists can be manipulated, including, but not limited to: matter, energy, causality, emotion, etc. The user can grab hold of creation and twist, bend, sculpt, and re-sculpt it into whatever form that they desire or can imagine. Unfortunately, the power to create something out of nothing is not at the users disposal, as a created universe, multiverse, or omniverse must first be in existence in order for the user to manipulate it. However, the user can twist reality in such a way that they mimic creation to an extent; i.e. projection of realistic illusions and bringing any form of fantasy to life through sheer force of will. So while the user cannot explicitly create, they can manipulate reality and bend rules to grant themselves the power to create, as well as a variety of other existing powers by rewriting their own nature simply by willing it to be so. Though this is unlikely and not the true nature of the power, it can be done. Concerning the nature of this power, it is seen as the shaping aspect of the construction of a reality. When a supreme being creates a universe, multiverse, or omniverse, this is the power that said being would use to put into order and manipulate the raw stuff of creation. This power is a sculptor of omni-existence on a supreme level, but not a creator. When this ability is possessed by a non-supreme being, said being is often seen as an existential usurper of creation, rather than a deity. So, to say that this power is limited only by the user's willpower would be redundant, as by nature the user of this power has an unlimited amount of willpower that he/ she can use to whatever effect that they desire. If creation is the blunt instrument of a supreme entity, then this power is the scalpel that fine-tunes all of omni-continuity. To summarize, this power is capable of manipulating creation as a whole without becoming one with it. Nigh Omniscience Zion knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Thus allowing one to keep their sense of free will and uncertainty. Apocalypse Inducement Zion can bring forth the aspects of an apocalypse, or an event that has a major impact on society as a whole. Such events vary from a major disruption of human civilization, to the extinction of human life, to the destruction of the planet Earth, to the annihilation of the entire universe. Zion can control various powers that destroys the worlds, such as natural disasters, disease, global conflict and such total destruction. The user can even gain followers from the acts the user performs. Chi Manipulation Zion can create, shape and manipulate Chi to gain nigh-omnipotent capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. His is able to physically manifest all of his inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. He can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. Zion can manipulate his chi to meet his ever growing power, however this max potential being reached will only last for a second, before being left in the dust by centuries and centuries of power increasing. Perfect Kaioken Perfect Kaioken is a powerful variant of the Kaioken form which has been created by Perfect Zion. The Perfect Kaioken is a variant that drains significant life force only if pushed beyond its limits. At normal means, Perfect Kaioken gives the user a multiplier of 2 times, their opponent's current multiplier is. Aside from the multiplier, Perfect Kaioken comes in 2 sub-variants. One to increase speed, this is the primary form used by Zion seeing as his raw strength is already at massive numbers. In the speed variant, the user's speed is multiplied by 700 Million times their base speed. The strength variant is a form that increases the user's base strength by 700 Million times. Having mastered this technique, Zion III has 0 slow down as his grandfather does. Magic Embodiment Zion poses as the physical representation or personification of some or all forms of magic, as such, they have limitless control over Magic and all it's forms, becoming almost all powerful. He is a master in all schools of Magic and can manifest it to its maximum potential. Absolute Speed Zion can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against him. He can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to reach or even surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow him to move past time, space, and reality itself. Absolute Restoration Zion has the ability of Absolute Restoration, which is a safety system with no consciousness that aim to maintain and prolongate the state of the universe. It only acts in situations where factors capable of altering or destroying the reality have actively started working, and it will come into play to annihilate those factors, taking the form of any natural or supernatural phenomenon, Zion III. It is usually a swirl without a shape or body that will adjust its magnitude in accordance with the target to be destroyed, which allows it to have a greater force than the target to assure absolute victory however takes on the form of Zion, sharing bodies with his then un-conscious spirit. Pataphysics Manipulation Zion can manipulate Pataphysics, allowing him to have control over the ineffable, the unknown and the unknowable, transcending metaphysical laws and boundaries. It also manipulates imaginary solutions, which symbolically attributes the properties of objects, described by their virtuality, to their lineaments. The concepts are so ethereal that it doesn't have an unequivocal definition that passes easily from one state of apparent definition to another. Beyond truth, reality, and everything, this power is for all intents and purposes, all-powerful. Cosmic Manipulation Zion can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect he desires, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness. He can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter. He can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers from his body. Zion doesn't usually actually summon a planet/celestial object or control and manipulate its movement (as that would result in it being obliterated), but can summon and control its energy. Ultimate Regeneration(description) The user can heal from any bodily damage completely so long as one cell or even molecule remains. Unlike lower levels of regeneration, there is apparently no "core" required for the regeneration to occur, as any single cell that survives allows the user to completely recover. Because the cells and telomere lengths are constantly regenerating and rejuvenating, they do not age, recover any damaged body parts, and sustenance intake required is drastically reduced, to the point user attains a form of immortality. Even the separation and destruction of the head is pointless, as the user can simply regenerate an entire head or body, repairing any and all brain and nerve cells to perfect working order, keeping the user's mind intact. User are effectively immune to drugs, disease, and all harmful foreign substances, and will be forever in their optimal health and physical prime. They are immune, or at least highly resistant, to telepathic attacks, since the regenerative power restores brain cells to its unaltered state, blocking one's mind from any attacks or invasive attempts. Aside from complete recovery, the ability is also adaptively intelligent, meaning it will not multiply harmful cells such as tumors, but instead repair the sick cells to their original, optimal healthy forms. Also, the user does not require to turn twisted limbs in the right orientation manually for regeneration to occur. Even if something is jammed into the body, it will not prevent regeneration as it can simply shift the obstacle to make the recovery complete. If the user gains the ability after birth, then the ability can also heal any and all birth defects such as heredity illnesses and unformed limbs. The strength of regeneration is so powerful, the blood may be laced with powerful healing properties as a side effect, allowing one to heal others via transfusions. Apex Zion is able to evolve his condition, powers and abilities to the highest level allowing him to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. Zion also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of his own species. Most importantly, apex can be obtained by those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential, as Zion does. Even in this form, Zion will only reach his maximum potential for about a second before his power is left behind by centuries of training levels. Youth Enducement Zion can make others age in reverse ergo making them younger. Some make them age backwards the same rate as the did forwards and some can make them age backwards very quickly by going about a year per second back. Some can put them on an automatic aging process making them become younger and younger at a certain speed until they go from children to toddlers to babies to fetuses to sperm to not existing. Some can recover their original age and revert them to their real age. Clairvoyance Zion can gain a direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than his physical sight and allows him to act when he is unable to use his eyes. Accelerated Probability Zion can sense all the variables of any situation, predict the outcomes and what choices one could make to reach the conclusion he wants. When utilizing this ability, he can sense paths projected in front of him, illuminating possible courses of action, he can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate himself along that path. Aether Manipulation(Description) User can create, shape and manipulate Aether, a powerful and unique "Celestial Element" that flows through the Universe. There have been many claims/theories made by alchemists, natural philosophers, and very early modern physicists that confirm Aether's power. One claim is that it was the pure essence that the Mythological Gods lived and breathed in the same way humans did with air. Another claim is that Aether is the force used by God himself to create the Universe. Another reference would be the Hermeticist book "Kybalion" that not only explain its nature but the plane it comes from. As mentioned in the Astrology page, Aether is from the "Ethereal Plane", a Physical Plane that exists between the ones of both matter and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Aether is neither of these things. Despite its title as "Life-Force", Aether encompasses more than the essence of living things. Users of this power will realize that Aether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. This is also proven by the Kybalion's entries. According to the texts, there are at least three levels of both matter and energy each with Aether at the middle. The first level of matter comprises the common forms of matter like solid/liquids/gases. The second level consists of matter that is more high level, and subtle. The third level is comprised of the most subtle, and tenuous forms of matter that scientists don't even know about. Concerning energy, the first level consists of the common forms such as heat and light. The second level consists of "Nature's Finer Forces", higher forms of energy that is undiscovered by scientists. The third level consists of energy that is unrecognizable by human beings, and available only to beings of the Spiritual Plane. This form of energy can be considered as "the divine power" with the users considered "gods". With this stated, each level of matter/energy refers to the one of the three mentioned forces. The first level means the elemental forces because the text refers to common forms. The second level means cosmic forces as they are referring to higher forms of matter/energy. The third level refers to spiritual/divine forces because the text referred to forms of matter/energy that is unrecognizable by mortal men and only available to transcendent life-forms. This is supported by the fact that spirits are believed to be ethereal beings that are basically made of Aether. Needless to say, users of this power will be extremely powerful, and essentially invincible. Nether Manipulation(Description) User can create, shape and manipulate Nether, the "Chthonian Element" that flows through the realms of the living, and the Dead. Nether is most known as the substance that makes up the Underworld, a subterranean dimension where all souls go when they pass on. Nether is very similar to Aether “the Celestial Element” in that is from a Plane that exists between the planes of both matter, and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Nether is neither of these things. Despite being often considered "Death-Force" Nether is more than the source of what drains life away from living things, it is the destructive aspect of reality, the source and very concept of entropy and destruction, disasters and all degeneration in matter, energy and concepts. It is the power that makes possible and ensures severing the soul's connection to their mortal body, so they can pass onto the after life. It is also the power that summons and controls the souls of the deceased. Users of this power acknowledge that Nether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. Nether exists in the cosmos as sort of a gateway between the land of the Living and the Dead, stretching out to anywhere where death has potential to occur. Like Aether, Nether is a Spiritual Element, which means it cannot be perceived by any physical sense. The only way Nether can be seen is if it were mixed with an Element of the Physical Realm (Most often Darkness, Fire, or Earth). Nuclear Manipulation Zion can create and manipulate the forces of nuclear reaction, including fusion and fission, which grant him near infinite abilities dealing with electricity, magnetism, heat, radiation, etc. He can also use nucleosynthesis, essentially Elemental Transmutation. Nothingness, and Void Manipulation Zion can remove items from existence. He also may simply make things disappear, also being able to be able to prevent energy from ever being conceived. Delete an eternity, removing targets from all lineages of time in every dimension. Similar to Energy Manipulation, he can alter, reverse, or negate energy, granting him almost infinite abilities. This could also lead to ultimate goal of "destroying matter", as in bringing it out of existence. Cosmic Otherness(Description) User possessess an essence that is absolute in its otherness it is entirely exclusive to their nature alone. Users are able to distinguish themselves from everything, everywhere, everywhen, and everyhow, without any exception. Reason for this ungodly disposition lies with their ability to forgo every physical/meta-physical concept, law, and substance made (or will be made) by anyone or anything (most of all by a supreme panentheistic being) and remain independent of them. Though others have the ability to maintain a subjective means to affect or interact with the rest of the universe, most are not, and thus endure an existence of eternal limbo. Their differences notwithstanding, all users share only this similarity and nothing more - so far removed from the rest of existence, their essence makes for a completely unique state of being; one that has never existed before and will never exist again. Never to be mirrored nor encompassed by anyone or anything, forever locked in perpetual defiance to all, giving new meaning to the word - Ungodly. Omnireplication Zion can replicate anything such as himself, objects, powers, and anything else he can imagine, so long as he has the original. Usage Absolute Counter Zion can perform a counter-attack that not only protect him from most forms of attack but also, at the same time, return to his enemy a hardly blockable attack, and in some case, can instantly kill the enemy if they are weak enough. Absolute Strength Zion is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. Any level of weight he needs to lift is irrelevant as his body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, he could shatter planets with his fingers alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of his strikes. Absolute Existence Zion has complete control of hsis own existence, and can also rewrite himself on most levels, at any time, anywhere. Absolute Illusion Zion is able to generate illusions that are realistic to the point where they can confuse all the senses of the target, making it is near impossible to break free unless willed by him. He can also create illusions on a large scale, from a small region to planetary, and even to a universal or multiversal level. Absolute Explosion Zion can create explosions that can destroy absolutely anything and mostly everything, with nearly nothing can defend against it. The attack can cause explosions that destroy opponents of any form, whether they be immortal or the hardest substance in existence. It can also reach every plane of existence, whether it be space and time or alternate and pocket dimensions. The attack can affect the target no matter what as it is an omnipresential attack that can explode through all timeline and parallel dimensions. Intangibility cannot evade the attack as it explodes past the "intangible" defense and strikes the physical being beneath it. Zion can cause explosions that burst through intangible elements such as fire and water as well. This power also explodes through metaphysical concepts such as reality and illusion, allowing one to either dispel and destroy illusions of any level or explode through the barrier between the two and allow imagination to become reality or vice versa. Dreams and memories can also be caused to explode, allowing one to escape from being trapped in nightmares and the mental world. Conceptual locations and beings such as heaven or hell, living or spiritual, and gods or devils, are also be affected by this ability. Absolute Stamina Zion possesses limitless physical energy, stamina and vitality, and is essentially untiring and can keep working, fighting, mowing, etc at optimal efficiency under any circumstances and for an unlimited duration until death. Omnipresential Attack Zion is able to attack a target regardless of their locality and temporality in the universe with certain techniques. Regardless of where or when an opponent is, Zion can reach them with ease. This ability acts as a great weakness to Omnipresent beings as the attack can stretch to all localities, therefore attacking the beings regardless of where they are. Since the attack strikes at all timelines, it can successfully hit the target at a time when they are vulnerable (i.e. before acquiring intangibility or immortality). Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles